24fandomcom-20200223-history
On-screen kills by Jack Bauer
:"He said you were a born killer. Is that true?" :— Jonathan Wallace, "Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am" This is a list of '''kills made by Jack Bauer that were shown on-screen'. There are a few requirements for a death to be a confirmed kill: # Jack must be the one who causes the death. # The death must be confirmed with video evidence. # Jack must cause death, not just serious injury. # The death must have occurred on the TV show; kills from 24 fiction books, comics and games are not included. There are 273 kills in total. In a few cases, death is not intended; however, unintended and unwanted kills are also included for the sake of completeness. __TOC__ Background information and notes Not included * According to George Mason's summary of the report from agent Karris, Jack killed four other terrorists at the Drazens' base at Dock 11A, but these were not on-screen kills. * Joseph Wald's dog - only humans are listed. * In "Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am", two men are shooting at Jack and Curtis, and it is heavily implied that Curtis kills one and Jack the other. However, due to the editing of the scene the kill is not confirmed to be Jack's. Statistics * Jack has killed 270 people on screen. Of these deaths, 213 were the direct result of gunshot wounds (79%). * Jack killed, on average, 1.4 people per hour over the whole run of the show, or 1 person every 43 minutes. * Jack killed the fewest people on Day 1 (10). * Jack killed the most people on Day 6 (51). * Jack killed the most people in a single episode in "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" (13). This is more than in the entire of Day 1. * Jack has killed more people between 10:00pm and 11:00pm than he has in any other hour (30). With the exceptions of Day 1 and Day 2, Jack has killed at least one person during this hour in every season. * Jack has killed fewer people between 8:00am and 9:00am than he has in any other hour (only 1 person, near the beginning of Day 2). * Jack has killed at least one person in each of the 24 hours in a day (when counting across all seasons). * The longest run of consecutive episodes where Jack killed no people is the 10 episodes starting with "Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm." * The longest run of consecutive episodes where Jack killed at least one person in each is the 5 episodes starting with "Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm." * Only four of Jack's on-screen kills (less than 2%) have been women: Nina Myers, Nicole, Dana Walsh, and a Russian operative in Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm. * Ryan Chappelle is the only person killed by Jack to receive a silent clock. * Day 1 is the only day where Jack does not kill someone by breaking their neck. * Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am and 24: Redemption are tied for the greatest variety of methods (4) that Jack has used to kill someone in a single episode. In the former they were: gun shot, knife wound, burn wound, broken neck; and in the latter they were: explosive, gun shot, knife wound, broken neck. See also * Deaths on 24 * 24 deaths External links * Jack Bauer Kills - a video of all of Jack Bauer's kills up until "Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm." * Jack Bauer Complete Killcount - updated video of all of Jack Bauer's kills in the entire series. nl:Op het scherm gedood door Jack Bauer Category:Jack Bauer Category:Series Category:Lists * * Category:Featured articles